SSN2: Spartan
This article is about Spartan’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: N *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin Many of Spartan's moves are based off of actual Spartan weaponry; the Spartan spear called a xiphos, the Spartan short sword called the kopis, and the throws and some tilts as well as his jab using the Greek wrestling art, pankration. The down smash and pummel utilize the hammer weapon from Double Edged and the Down Special is the 'Special Attack' used to hit multiple enemies and disarm them of their weapons. The forward throw is his ability from Double Edged to lift and carry around heavy objects such as boulders, statues, and pigs. His jab is his sword combo from Doube Edged. Strengths *Heavyweight, being difficult to launch and surviving for longer *Possesses three meteor smashes: forward aerial, down aerial, and the second attack of up special *Fast tilts and aerials with low starting and ending lag as well as dealing good damage *Many reliable kill moves: down aerial, forward aerial, up special, sweet-spotted side special, sweet-spotted up aerial, sweet-spotted back aerial, sweet-spotted up smash, forward smash, down smash, down throw, back throw *Forward throw can set up for a multitude of combos since it allows Spartan to carry the opponent around *Up throw is good for starting combos *Fast jab *Has a projectile with great range and power, Arrow Fire *Side special Xiphos Thrust has a great range on it and is a good kill move; it can also pin opponents down and follow into three other attacks, as well as being able to aid in recovery *Up special is a great finisher and covers good vertical distance *Down special disarms opponents of items, which is useful against opponents that have item-producing moves **The move also causes opponents to trip, making it a good combo starter **Disarming Attack also hits on both sides which makes it useful as a substitute down smash *Great range on some moves Weaknesses *Low jump height *Slow both on the ground and in the air *Up aerial, forward aerial, back aerial, side special, and up smash all require sweet-spotting to reliably kill *Poor horizontal recovery *Down smash only hits on one side Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Two quick sword slashes and then a stab forwards. 4%, 2%, 6% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Spartan swings his sword overhead. 9% ◾Down Tilt- Spartan sweeps his leg low to the ground. 9% ◾Forward Tilt- Spartan strikes forth with an open hand. 9% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Spartan stabs upwards with his xiphos spear. 19-24% ◾Forward - Spartan powerfully kicks forwards. 23-28% ◾Down - Spartan slams the hammer on the ground in front of him, creating a shockwave; only hits on one side but launches very far. 18-23% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Spartan rams forth with his shield. 10% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Spartan stabs upwards with his xiphos spear. 8%, 13% when sweetspotted ◾Down aerial - Spartan powerfully swings his kopis sword downwards. 12% ◾Neutral aerial - Spartan rolls through the air with his sword extended. 6% ◾Forward aerial – Spartan slashes downwards with his kopis sword. 13% ◾Back aerial - Spartan leans backwards with his xiphos spear clutched, stabbing backwards with the weapon. 9%, 14% at the tip of the spear Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: Spartan hits the opponent with the butt of the hammer. 4% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Spartan hefts the opponent over his head and is able to freely carry them around, pressing the standard attack button and a direction will allow Spartan to hurl the opponent in that direction. 5% ◾Back Throw- Spartan grabs the opponent's legs, lifts them up into the air, falls back, and slams them into the ground. 7% ◾Down Throw- Spartan leaps upwards with the grabbed opponent, turns upside down, and then falls to the ground, driving the opponent's head into the ground as he does so. 8% ◾Up Throw- Spartan uses his knee and hands together to powerfully toss the opponent skywards. 6% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Arrow Fire (13%) ◾Side Special- Trident Thrust (10%, 19% when sweetspotted) ◾Up Special- Kopis Slash (13%) ◾Down Special- Disarming Attack (12%) ◾Super Attack- Lion Hammer Attack (49%) Skins/Costumes Normal: Spartan with red crest Black: Spartan with a black crest; reminiscent of an alternate skin for Spartan Green: Spartan with a green crest; reminiscent of an alternate skin for Spartan White: Spartan with a white crest; reminiscent of an alternate skin for Spartan Stone: Spartan colored stony gray with cracks in him; reminiscent of his appearance when petrified by Medusa* Gold: Spartan colored gold; reminiscent of his appearance when petrified by Midas* Blue: Spartan with a blue crest* Purple: Spartan with a purple crest* Taunts Side Taunt: tosses his sword in the air and catches it Up Taunt: Spartan positions his shield in front of him and crouches into a battle stance Down Taunt: Spartan crouches into a battle stance and puts his spear in front of him Sword Glint- Spartan brandishes his sword and it gleams in the light* Stringing the Bow- Spartan unstrings and restrings his bow* Hammer- Spartan hefts his war hammer* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Trivia